


Destiel One Shots

by SupernaturallyCass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comatose Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, cute Destiel, destiel one shots, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyCass/pseuds/SupernaturallyCass
Summary: cute little things I write because I am a sappy sack of garbage (some may or may not contain smut)





	1. #feelingcutechallenge

Dean Winchester wasn't big into the whole social media thing so when his boyfriend of a year, Castiel, asked him to do a challenge with him, he resisted at first, saying it was silly. But eventually he caved.

"Cas this is ridiculous, I don't see the point"

"Oh come on Dean it's just for fun." Dean frowned slightly, slumping his shoulders as Cas wraps his arms around his waist, and pulls him close.

"Please?" Cas pokes his lip out giving Dean him the most puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that, come on?"

Cas does a small whine as he stares into Dean's eyes, and Dean sighs softly bringing his hand up to caress Cas on his cheek. He had been defeated and he knew it, so he pulled Cas against his chest, glancing down at his soft lips.

"You make it impossible to resist you, ya know that?"

Cas smiles, a smile that makes Dean's knees go weak, and he cups his cheeks in his hands.

"Just this one time..." Dean holds up his index finger and leans down capturing Cas' lips with his own, pecking his lips a few times before pulling back.

"Alright let's get this over with."

Stepping away from Dean, Cas goes to retrieve his phone from the bedside table in their bedroom, returning moments later, with a large grin on his face. He watched in admiration as pulled up the app on his phone,  _how can he be so damn adorable all the time? It should be a crime_. Cas stepped closer to Dean wrapping his arms around him, pulling his lip up into a slight smile, and Dean gently took the phone from Cas.

"What are you doing?"

Dean laughed softy as he bent over to set up the timer on the camera, then stood up, turning back to face Cas, "just setting up the timer on the camera so that we can get it right the first time." Dean walked back over to Cas, pulling him into his arms. Thankfully Dean had also set up the auto function, so that you only had to say one word and the picture would take itself.

Eventually they got the perfect shot but It took them many different tries because Cas had decided that he wanted to lick Dean on the cheek for the first photo, which had resulted in Dean making a face. Cas kept saying the word so that it would continue to take photos, which frustrated Dean because he just wanted to relax. Eventually it had gotten to the point where they were both a laughing mess and Dean was laying on Cas because he had decided to tickle him.

"I love you Cas but you did this to youself," Dean said while laughing, as he pinned Cas to the couch.

Cas huffed as Dean held him down, trying desperately to escape, "this isn't fair Dean."

Dean laid there for a few minutes, all while Cas grunted and groaned, a smile on his lips, then finally let Cas get up. Once free Cas tackled Dean to the floor, sitting on top of him holding his wrists to the floor, and he leaned down so that his face was inches from Dean's, "you are lucky that I love you."

Dean smirked up at Cas as he lay beneath him, "I love you so much Cas." 

Cas smiled as he looked into Dean's eyes, then released his grip on Dean's wrists, and laid down so that he was chest to chest with Dean. Cas turned his head so that it was rested against Dean's shoulder, and took a deep breath, "I love you too  Dean, forever."

After a good cuddle -and a nice long session of romance- Cas posted the photo to his social media site with the hashtag #feelingcutechallenge, and the two of them spent the rest of the night snuggled up watching their favorite movies. They had a wonderful life and Dean had to admit he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, so long as he could spend the rest of his life with the man of his dreams, and he knew that Cas felt the exact same way and they were happy.

 

The End.


	2. My Salvation

* _September 18 '08_ *

_I remember the screams and the pain the echoes of every tortured soul, at my hands. All of the bloodshed and the anger I felt, nothing could ever measure the insanity of it all. I could hear the sounds of hell but all I could see were the flashes of red and white and the feeling of being tied up wishing someone could hear me, could hear my cries for help. Why won't anyone help me?_

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME.....SAAAMM"_

_I felt the burning of someone touching me on my left shoulder, it seared the skin as if the devil himself gripped my arm and dragged me across hell. I couldn't see what was happening everything was dark and my ears were ringing, the screams still playing in my mind on an endless loop. I could swear I smelt the burning sulfur in my nose but everything felt wrong; it was damp and cold._

_The ringing in my ears was no longer there, instead I heard nothing everything was quiet. I couldn't breathe the air in my lungs was running low. I try to move but I was restricted, almost as if I was inside of a box. I pound my fists hard against the box causing dirt to fall into the box but also breaking through it. It felt like hours before I was able to dig myself free. My final push through the dirt brought light to my eyes and the air pushed through so I could pull myself out and my lungs could fill with fresh air._

Present day:

Dean woke up in a sweat, feeling the dampness of the sheets cling to his cold skin. Turning his head to the side, Dean looks at the angel sleeping next to him, his chest rising as he breathes in and falling as he releases it. He has a gentleness about him when he sleeps and seeing his face so peaceful like this brings about the most life fulfilling feeling anyone could ask for.

Cas mumbles something in his sleep that causes him to shift slightly and inch closer to Dean, the feeling from the skin of his hip against Dean's side took everything in him to not disturb the sleeping angel. God knows that Dean would love to ravage him senseless at all hours of the night but he knew Cas needed his rest. Dean loved this man more than words could ever relay. He never really understood when someone said that they could love someone solely on who they are as a person, until he met Cas.

Sitting up, trying hard not to disturb the beautiful soul that was in his bed, Dean turned to look at him, his eyes shut lightly and his lips are pouted in the most adorable way. He couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming of. He shudders as he remembers his vivid dream and he rubs his hand against the back of his neck, sweat still wet on his hair.

Sighing softly, he throws the blankets off but keep them covering the sleeping angel. The air is crisp against his still damp skin and a shiver runs down his spine as he slips on a pair of sweats and grabs his robe. Walking out into the hallway, which is dimly lit by the small lights lining the walls, Dean could hear his feet tapping lightly against the cold concrete floor as he walked toward the kitchen thinking of what he was hungry for. Once in the kitchen Dean searched along the wall for the light switch and upon finding it, flips it on. He had decided to sit down at the table for a moment. Images of his dream creeping into his mind, the memories still fresh, as if it happened yesterday and not 10 years ago.

==========

 _Bobby and_ _I_ _had decided we were going to track down what pulled me from hell, even if he had his doubts, Bobby always had my back. Whatever this "Castiel" entity was decided it wanted to be defiant and destroy the sight of_ _Bobby's_ _friend and that just ticked me off and to top it off_ _I_ _am fairly certain that's what's been causing the strange high pitched sounds I've been experiencing, first at the gas station, then again at the motel. Whatever this thing was, it packs a whole lot of power, which for us either meant danger or....well just danger._

 _"How you doing kid?" I look at Bobby and chuckle._  
_"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy."_

 _I_ _did have a headache from the last event, the loud high pitch ringing is definitely incapacitating. Picking up my phone_ _I_ _decide that_ _I_ _should probably call Sam, since he decided to dip out for whatever reason._ _The phone rings twice then_ _I_ _hear Sam pick up._  
_"Hey"_  
_"What are you doing?"_  
_"Couldn't sleep went to get a burger?"_  
_"In my car?"_  
_"Force of habit sorry. What are you doing up?"_  
_I glance over at Bobby who is focused intently on the road "Well, uh Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer." Instantly Bobby snaps his head in my direction a look of surprise set on his face,_ _I_ _hold my finger up signaling him to wait, hoping Sam doesn't question it._  
_"Alright well uh spill some for me huh?"_ _I_ _relax my posture thankful he didn't suspect anything and_ _I_ _respond quickly, "Done, yeah I'll catch ya later."_ _I_ _hang up the phone and look at Bobby praying that we catch whatever has been giving us so much hassle._

Dean was snapped back into reality by the feeling of arms around his shoulders, the touch is soft and extremely comforting as he turned his head to see Cas. Shifting in the chair, Dean turns to the side so his legs are facing away from the table and Cas releases his arms from around Dean's neck. Taking his hand into his own Dean gently guides Cas to sit on his lap where he again wraps his arms loosely around Dean's neck and lays his head against his chest.

"Are you okay angel?"

Cas breathes softly, tracing his fingertips along Dean's arm as he lifts his head to look at him, his piercing blue eyes are absolutely stunning and Dean had to remind himself to breathe.

"I'm fine."

The softness of his voice also revealed that he probably woke up and came straight out to find Dean. He can only imagine the temporary panic Cas felt when he awoke to find Dean away from him, which caused his heart to jump. Dean brought his hand up to gently caress Cas on his cheek and gaze into his eyes. A small smile forms along his small plump lips and it makes Dean's heart tighten, Cas' beauty was his one true weakness and Cas knew this, using it to his full advantage.

"I'm sorry Cas, I had a nightmare."

Cas' face fills with concern and he sits up slightly keeping his arm around Dean's neck. Cas touches his fingertips on his boyfriend's cheek and he closes his eyes taking a breath. Dean brought his hand up to lace his fingers with Cas' which were resting lightly against Dean's cheek and Cas brings his lips to his forehead gently pressing them against his skin.

"Is it the same one?"

Dean has had the same recurring dream for a month straight now and every time it happens he wakes up at the same time every night, like clockwork. Dean took a deep breath, sitting back slightly causing Cas to have to shift his weight in his lap. Dean nods his head, and Cas sighs softly leaning forward to rest his forehead against his. Having his face this close, his eyes looking deep into Dean's, it was intoxicating.

Dean could feel the energy coming from Cas' fingertips as they rested against his thigh his one arm still draped around his neck. He always tried his hardest to calm Dean down, even if that meant using his angel powers, which Dean didn't mind but it made him feel bad because Dean knew he couldn't ever be there like that for Cas.

Dean squeezes Cas' thigh gently and releases, caressing over the spot in a pattern. He felt Cas arch his back slightly against his arm and chuckles softly as he continued tracing shapes against his leg. Dean hadn't realized when he first came in but Cas was sporting loose fitting shorts and one of Dean's t-shirts.

Releasing his grip on Cas' thigh, Dean reaches his hand up placing it along the angel's jawline, gently pressing his lips against his, the softness of his lips brushing sweetly against Dean's made his head spin, which made him thankful they were sitting.

He continued the kiss, sliding his tongue against Cas' bottom lip and he could hear the angel's breathing pick up causing his lips to part allowing Dean to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues move against each other and Dean closes his lips over Cas' sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, resulting in Cas moaning slightly.

Cas rolls his hips in Dean's lap as things starting getting heated and Cas smirks against his mouth, as a sinful groan escapes the now aroused hunter. However, Cas pulls back slightly because he knows exactly how far Dean was willing to go before it's enough. He slumps slightly away and Dean chuckles softly kissing along his jawline and Cas sighs softly, as disappointment flashes across his gentle features.

"You're so needy my angel."

The laboured breathing coming from Dean made Cas rise from the hunters lap, his arm sliding from his neck. Cas took Dean's hand into his own, pulling gently for him to stand, his eyes pleading, Dean stood in front of Cas, his lip pulling into a smirk, fingers laced with his and Cas pulls Dean along back toward the bedroom. They walk down the hallway with their fingers laced together, the soft pitter patter of Cas' feet against the floor.

Once they reach the bedroom, Dean pulls Cas to the bed, pushing him down to a sitting position on the bed.

"Wait right here Cas, alright?" he looks up into Dean's eyes, the clear sign of sleep on his face but he nods just enough for Dean to see it. With haste, Dean exits the room, the sound of his feet against the floor a bit louder as he neglects the attempts to be quiet. Upon entering the kitchen, Dean flips the light off and turns on his heel, walking just as quickly back into the bedroom where Cas was waiting so patiently for him.

Once he's back in the room, Dean closes the door with just his foot as he eyes the beautiful angel on the bed. He chuckles softly as Cas is in the exact same sitting spot that he left him in.

Approaching the bed, Dean reaches out to caress Cas on his cheek and the angel smiles softly leaning into the touch.

"Cas what do you say, you and I, take the day off tomorrow and we could possibly have more fun, hm?'

He looks up at Dean his face showing slight disappointment but his expression turns soft and he nods at his hunter, scooting back onto the bed so that Dean can lay next to him. Once  the light is off next to the bed, Dean crawls into bed with Cas and wraps his arm around his waist pulling his body as close as he possibly could

"Goodnight my angel."

Cas had already fallen asleep and Dean was grateful that he was already there. Honestly, Dean didn't want to worry Cas by falling asleep before he did and having that dream again. He was so caring and gentle, especially toward Dean, sometimes he feel like he didn't deserve him. Eventually Dean drifts off into a deep peaceful sleep but not before gently kissing Cas on the cheek.

Dean felt a rush of joy as he realized that everything was perfect now. Sure they still hunted monsters, and sure they sometimes got injured, but at least they had each other. Now and forever


	3. Love Always Prevails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all read this, just know it's kinda sad for a good part of it. I'm feeling angsty rn 🙃 but there is a happy ending. Don't hate me x

"You don't have to do this Dean."

Cas spent the last hour and a half trying to convince his boyfriend that he means the world to him and just how much he wanted him in his life. Dean's family had been very unsupportive of Cas and his relationship and it had taken its toll on Dean.

"Yes I really do Cas."

He didn't turn to look at Cas as he packed his bag, throwing anything he possibly could into it.

"Can't we talk about it in the morning just.....please stay tonight."

Cas pleaded as he reached his hand out to gently touch Dean's shoulder. Dean tenses underneath the touch and Cas dropped his hand biting his lower lip gently. Cas closes his eyes, clenching his fist at his side, "Dean please....."

Dean slumps his shoulders and turns around to look at him, "what do you expect me to say Cas, huh?"

His voice was harsh and his expression was slightly frustrated. Cas swallows harshly and shakes his head, keeping his eyes locked with Dean's.  Dean looks away for a brief second and steps forward grabbing Cas' face into his hands, crashing his lips against his. Cas could feel the desperation of his Dean's mouth against his own, he didn't like the way he was kissing him. It felt like a 'goodbye forever' rather than an 'I'll see you later' but Cas returned the kiss anyway.

As soon as he pulled away, Cas stared longingly into his eyes, he just wanted Dean to see the love he had for him. Cas reaches his hand up placing it gently onto Dean's cheek and he closes his eyes leaning into Cas ' touch.

"Dean.....I love you."

He brings his hand up placing over the top of Cas ' hand. "I know you do, Cas."

He sighs softly and steps back from his boyfriend and turns back to his task. "Don't you......love me, Dean?"

He sighs softly and continues to put things into his bag, "I mean I did Cas."

"What does that mean?" Cas tries to contain the hurt that he was feeling after Dean says this.

"It means that I did....love you Cas.....but we can't be together."

The frustration starts to boil in Cas chest at this point and had to fight the words he really wanted to say. Dean wasn't 100% gay like Cas was so it was easy to understand why his family reacted the way they did when they discovered Cas and Dean were a couple.

"....and why the hell not?"

He breathes out a huge sigh and turns to Cas and the words fly out of his mouth without him even thinking about it, "because you're gay Castiel and that's a sin, alright?"

Cas' stares into his eyes as the hurt flashes across his face and he had to try his hardest not to slap him right then and there. "That's not how you felt when I was shoving my cock in your ass!"

Cas nearly shouted it at him, the anger finally coming through full force. The next thing Cas knew Dean's hand made contact with his left cheek which caused Cas to stagger back slightly.

Cas shook his head at him while looking into his eyes which are filled with a slight regret about what he just did. "I hate you Dean Winchester.....I hate you!" Cas lunges forward, smacking his hands furiously against Dean's chest and he grabs Cas by the wrists holding them down against his sides. "Let me go....dammit." Dean releases his grip but quickly wraps his arms around Cas' shoulders holding him in place. "I said let me go."

Tears of anger spill down Cas' cheeks as he holds him, with little effort, in his tight embrace. "I do love you okay but I can't take the ridicule from my family anymore-"

"Then let's move away Dean, go off on our own little adventure. Just please don't walk out on us....you are my life babe." He relaxes his grip on Cas, pushing him back slightly. "Then maybe.....maybe you should get a new life."

"Why do you insist on leaving Dean? How is that the only solution here?" Dean has never been really one for the gray area, everything is always black or white. 

"Because I can't handle you Castiel, not anymore. You used to be so easy going and chill but now you're erratic and emotional....and in all honesty it's making me resent you." 

Cas can feel the tears already beginning to spill from his eyes, "I....I'll do better just please."

"See there it is....stop crying over everything."

Dean stares back at Cas and brings his hand to his mouth wiping it across his lips then letting it fall to his side. " Look Cas, I....I can't argue about this right now, my brother will be here in a half hour to pick me up." 

This was tearing Cas apart so badly and he just couldn't understand how Dean can't see it. "Dean please just-" Cas steps forward wrapping his arms around Dean,  holding him tight.

Dean didn't return the hug he just stood there and the longer Cas held him the more he could feel Dean slipping away. Cas didn't want to let him go because that meant he would walk out the door, and that meant he'd probably never see him again. That hurt Cas so much it was so hard to think about it but he needed to prepare himself. "Cas, come on I need to finish packing." Cas continues to hold onto Dean burying his face into his chest.

"I love you Dean, and I promise I'll be different just please don't leave me."

Finally Dean had enough of it because he pulled Cas off of him shoving him back so he hit his shoulder on the wall. "Seriously, Cas just stop." Cas sinks down to the floor looking up at Dean, biting his lip then closing his eyes. Dean sighs heavily looking down at Cas and throws a few more articles of clothing into his bag before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. He didn't stop to look at Cas before walking out of the room.

Cas sat there for about 5 minutes before finding the strength to get up and walk to to the living room where Dean is sitting silently on the couch. He looks up at Cas and he furrows his brows, "Cas, come here." 

"Cas, you have to understand why I need to go."

"I don't understand why Dean, we're so happy together and I'm so in love with you. I want us to be happy and have a family." Cas glances up at Dean.

"Cas, we can't ever be a family because we can't even have children. We can't get married we can't be happy because we're men and it just wouldn't be right."

"How can you say that Dean? You love me, well at least you did. We've been together for a long time now, what changed?"

Dean jumped up, the  frustration clear on his face, "you did, alright. I already told you you're too emotional and I fucking hate it." 

Cas stepped back from Dean and he got a little upset at him. "Well excuse me for loving you Dean. Excuse me for giving a fuck when no one else would. I have been here for you when no one else was because I fucking love you how can you overlook that?"

Dean looks into Cas' eyes and hesitates before he lunges forward knocking Cas to the ground and his back hits the floor hard. Confusion spreads across Cas' face as he looks up into Dean's eyes, he was glaring down at Cas, and his breathing is slightly labored. 

"Just...let me go Castiel." 

Cas stares into Dean's eyes and he takes a deep breath. "I can't do that Dean." Cas looked away from Dean and he saw the headlights shine through the window. 

Dean pulled away from Cas and stood up still looking down at him, "I'm sorry Cas I really am I just..... can't love you anymore." Cas just laid there without looking at Dean and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Dean left the room, leaving Cas on the floor, and walked to open the door. Cas could hear Dean's brother Sam in the other room and he took a deep breath rising from the floor and moving to the couch. Both Dean and his brother walked into the room shortly after and Sam looked directly at Cas, "you know you only have yourself to blame for this, Castiel. Living a life of sin like you do, it's unnatural." 

Cas looked up at Sam, biting his bottom lip between his teeth and he shook his head, "how do I lead a life of sin? Is it because I love your brother?" 

Sam glared at Cas, clenching his fists at his side, "you don't talk to me."

Cas bit back his words, he didn't want to hurt Dean by saying something awful, "Dean is the best thing to happen in my life, Sam. Please don't take him from me." 

Sam looked surprised at what Cas had just said and scoffed, "you think I'm here because I wanted this, Dean called me asking me to come get him." Cas felt the final string of his heart break and he turned his gaze to Dean, "you.....called.....w-why?"

"I called because I hate being here Cas. I hate this whole situation," Dean stepped forward looking directly into Cas' eyes as the words spilled from his mouth, "and I..." Dean took a deep breath trying to control the sudden pain in his chest, he didn't want to say it, but it was the only way he could think of to make Cas let him go.

But nce he said the words there was no taking them back and Dean knew it, and he swallowed harshly before he spoke again, "......I hate you, Castiel. I never loved you. I could never love...I could never love someone that lives in sin, never love a man...I'm sorry." 

Sam laughed softly and turned to face Dean, "you don't have to apologize for being honest Dean."

Dean tried so hard to hold in his emotions so when he felt the tears on the corners of his eyes he quickly turned, picked up his bag, walked toward the front door. Cas quickly got up from the couch and ran toward Dean, "Dean don't leave please I love you..." 

Sam walked up behind Cas, grabbing Cas by the back of the neck and he shoved him away from Dean causing him to stumble and fall to the floor, a small whimper escaping his chest. Dean froze at the door and slumped his shoulders, his bag slipped off his shoulder, hitting the floor.

Dean turned slowly and looked down at Cas on the floor. He knew right in that moment that he was making a mistake. He loved Cas more than anything, honestly, and the fact that his own blood was making him choose proved that he didn't understand. "I'm sorry Sammy....I can't go with you." Sam looked at Dean with a confused expression then he turned and looked down at Cas.

"Are you seriously gonna choose _tha_ t over your own family?"

Dean scoffs stepping around Sam and walks over to Cas,  " _HI_ S name is Castiel," Dean leans down taking Cas' hand into his,  "and I love him..... so yes I'm going to do just that."

With one swift movement Dean pulls Cas from the floor to stand next to him then he turns back to face Sam.

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

Sam's face was full of disappointment as he shook his head at his brother, stepping away from them both.

"You'll both burn in hell."

"Then I guess we'll see you there."

The words slipped effortlessly from Castiel's lips as he stared at Sam -he could feel the rage radiating from him. Without another word Sam left, leaving Dean and Cas standing alone.

"I am so sorry," Dean turned to face Cas, the sadness that was plastered across his face sucker punched Cas in the gut. "I shouldn't have let him get in my head like that Cas and I'm sorry."

Cas curved his lip up into a slight smile as he brought his hands up to cup Dean's cheeks, "actually, I forgave you the moment the words left that beautiful mouth. I know how you truly feel about me Dean and I knew you didn't believe it. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

Dean stared into those breathtakingly blue eyes, the ones he's loved for months now, he felt so much happiness and joy with him that he didn't know was possible. A feeling he'd never felt with the multitudes of women he's slept with. What they had was true, soul bindingl, passionately true love, and Dean wouldn't trade it for the world.


	4. Can You Hear Me?

He was in a coma but he could hear every word that was spoken to him.

"Cas, I miss you, please come back."

A few hours pass, nothing.

Hours, turn to days, and days turn to weeks, still nothing.

He was getting anxious, not hearing the man he loved talk to him. But he couldn't tell anyone.

It had been 6 months before he heard his voice again.

"I just wish you'd die already, so I don't have to put up with coming here to see you, completely useless."

That hurt him, he felt that one. How could he say something like that when Cas was fighting for his life?

They had been in an accident and Christian made it out with a few bumps and bruises. But not Cas. He was rushed to the hospital in critical condition, his boyfriend in a full on panic.

A day passed and Christian returned but he wasn't alone.

"I'm leaving you Cas, I found someone that can actually please me."

After that, no one came to visit him.

He was completely and utterly alone.

He cried while in the coma, the tears could be seen if anyone were there to see him.

He just wanted to wake up why couldn't he wake up?

Then it happened, that one visit from a nurse that had been there that day to check on him. His touch soft, his voice deep. Cas could only imagine what his face looked like. But he was so gentle with Cas, patient even, he always said kind words.

"You're gonna make it out of this Castiel, I believe in you."

It was the nurse's secret, he would come in on his day off and sit with Cas for hours. Cas didn't even know his name, he just knew that voice and those hands and that is something he could never forget, not even if he tried.

It would be another year before Cas woke from his coma, the nurse that visited with him had transferred to a different area a month previously.

It would be another two months before Cas could go home.

But he remembered, he remembered everything.

_He left, while_ _I_ _was fighting to survive._

  
Sat alone in the hospital bed, for months, until **_he_** came along.

He with the soft hands.

He with that sultry voice.

Cas felt the loss of someone that was never his but he did love that man.

Finally, two months had passed and Cas had been cleared for release. Everything belonging to him had been gathered, the hospital room cleaned and prepped for future use, and Cas was on his way out the door.

But of course, and as cliche as this might be, he ran right into that nurse, knocking himself backwards.

"Hey man, I am so sorry -"

The man Cas just run into stared, surprise evident on his face.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault." Cas stared back, that voice, he knew it. But seeing him now, those eyes, oh god those eyes, that face.

"Cas..."

The name flew from the other man's mouth before he could stop it.

"Do I.... do I know you?"

The man flushed as he looked away from Cas, "I....uh....well," reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously the words almost fail him.

"I'm Dean, and you were the coma patient I've been visiting the past few months."


End file.
